Oh, What a Beautiful Day to Fall in Love
by Ailidh Caer
Summary: Kili and Filahael get a little steamy in the dead of the night.


**Lookit all the smut**

* * *

"God, Fee stop being such a douchenozzle." Just like every other friday night Fili and Kili were over at Filahael's house, playing video games on her big screen television while a soft rain drips against the wooden roof.

Fili and Kili are seated next to each other, nintendo controllers in their hands with furious expressions of determination to win on their face. Fila being seated behind them, on the couch lounging on her side with her own controller poised perfectly off the edge of the cushioned sofa and her Flaxen hair tumbling over her shoulder.

The boys had known Fila for most of their lives and were pretty comfortable with her being around, they'd grown up together, gone on adventures and gotten themselves into deep trouble with the boys' uncle.

This weekend they'd all decided on busting out their old Nintendo '64 console to play a few rounds of Mario Kart with some warm beer to pass around in the dead of the night. But little had they remembered that the old classic game would bring up feelings of anger that none of them had remembered being there before,

"Me? A douchenozzle? You're the one being a shitpickle!" Kili swung his arms far to the right as he tried to come around a curve a little too fast for the game's liking,

"Okay who the hell threw that blue shell?!" Fila let out a loud shout as she tried desperately to get her cart back on the track. Fili laughed and continued to click buttons and swivel his controller in front of his chest in an attempt to get his cart to obey his orders more.

And with a few more excited shouts from Fili and more button smashing and angered retorts from his younger brother the game finished, with Fili in the lead followed by Fila and Kili dragging in last place.

The three of them all sat in the living room, silently watching the screen as it celebrated Fili's victory with loud, obnoxious music playing and many bright colored flashes lighting up the screen.

Fili and Kili were both sitting on the ground, trying to balance a plethora of empty beer bottles atop each other while Fila was laying across the couch, her long legs nearly reaching over the end of the sofa's arm and her golden hair hanging low in a bundle of thin braids,

"Hey, Fee." Not knowing who Kili was talking to the pair of blondes both answered with soft grunts of curiosity. Kili shook his head and pointed to his brother, "I'm gonna stay the night tonight." Fili looked from his brother to the other blonde, slightly surprised by his brother willing to be separated from him, "We've got a mid-term in the morning." With that Fili gave an understanding nod and stood up, walking over to where Fila was laying and ruffled her hair,

"Alright. I'll see you two tomorrow." He walked to where he left his shoes and slipped them on before pulling on a jacket and going outside in the careful drizzle.

And with that Kili and Filahael were left to sit with each other in a comfortably uncomfortable silence and the soft pitter patter of rain on the front porch as it came down a little bit harder. The only light in the room was the soft, glowing blue of the television screen, flashing and sparkling across Fila's living room.

Kili by now was turned facing Filahael as she still lay on the couch, on her back this time, her whiskey colored eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. They both know there was a huge elephant in the room but neither one was willing to voice it as they sat in near silence.

The blue light cast a shadow from Kili over the blue carpeting and onto Fila's legs, the light illuminating her own face as she watched the nothingness of the ceiling go on forever and ever. Fila was the first to speak, looking from her never ending expanse to the shadowy figure that was Kili,

"Kee," There's a pause as he looks closer at her, "Our mid-term isn't until Monday." There's a moment as they both let it sink in and Fila looks at Kili, trying to make out the faint glint that are his eyes in the shadow that had consumed his face.

Kili could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and was grateful for the shadow that hid them so cleverly from the woman's view. He knew the test wasn't for another three days. He just really wishes she hadn't caught that,

"I know." He smiles faintly and his white teeth, barely visible in the dark, "I- I just-" Kili was having some trouble stringing together a coherent sentence as he tried to explain his reasoning. He scratched at the back of his head and was still thankful for the dark of the night,

"No need to keep talking." Fila stood from her lounging spot and walked over next to him, picking up the bottles that she, Kili and Fili had left lying there, "I know why you sent him away." With that statement Kili's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he started to open his mouth to deny what he thought she was going to say.

Kili stammered and sputtered as he tried to form words out of his jumbled thoughts and his numb tongue,

"We-well I-I nev-never meant a-anything by it I jus-" Fila put the bottles in her hands onto the counter in the kitchen and turned on the overhead light before coming back and sitting next to Kili on the soft carpet, pressing her finger to his lips with a devious grin on her face,

"It's okay, Kee." Fila's smile grew as she saw the brilliant red of Kee's face, "I've seen you staring." She put a hand on one side of Kili's waist, leaning forward so her nose was almost touching his, "And it's okay." She took her other hand from his lips and placed it on the other side of his waist, "'Cause I was waiting for him to leave too." She leaned close to him, only enough so their lips are barely brushing together, not actually touching.

Kili hadn't moved since Fila started to get close to him and he was barely breathing as Fila's lips were so close to his. He continued to stare at Fila as her eyes wander over his face,

"Well," Kili could feel Fila's breath on his lips as she spoke so delicately against them, "You want to kiss me." He swallowed heavily and he turned his head ever so gently and pressed his lips against the lips of the beautiful flaxen haired elf that was practically sitting on his lap.

Fila smiled into the kiss and slid into his lap, bringing her hands from his side and placing them delicately on Kili's cheeks. After a few moments with their lips touching ever so innocently Fila pulled away from Kili and they both stare into each other's eyes, stunned from what had just happened.

But it was for only a moment as Kili pressed his lips, harder, against Fila's, slipping his hands into her hair and working his lips ever so gently against his partner's as she moved her hands to the back of his neck.

Kili slipped one of his hands from Fila's hair and let it slide down to her waist, pulling her closer to him on his lap. His heart was pounding in his chest as his lips tangle themselves with her's and he couldn't help but feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the elf. Or maybe it was in lust. Either way he was loving it.

Fila let her hands slide into Kili's hair to tug at the soft, black locks as she nibbled on his lower lip, almost begging to let her tongue into his mouth. Taking his cue he opened his lips and met her tongue with his own, letting them wrestle in passionate throes of lust between the pair's mouths.

Kili couldn't stop himself as his hand wandered from Fila's waist down to her thigh, massaging the muscular limb from just above the knee to just under her shorts. A pleasured whine escapes Fila's lips as Kili rubs his thumb next to her hip, just under the bone.

Fila leaned most of her body weight onto Kili, pushing him onto his back so she's over him, her legs straddling his waist and her elbows holding her body up, just over his. Kili moved his hands from their previous positions and let them slide down so they grab at Fila's ass eagerly. Fila grinned into the kiss and ground her hips down on Kili's, eliciting a soft moan from the dwarf, muffled against their lips.

Fila let herself be pulled away from Kili as she settled her body on top of his, his erection rubbing against her crotch and his hands still resting carefully in her back pockets, his dark hair splayed out on the floor behind his head. His eyes were searching carefully over his partner's face, watching every twitch and movement of the muscles there.

Fila stared at Kili with curious eyes before sliding her hands down to his belt, undoing the strip of leather while her lips attacked Kili's neck, nipping and sucking at the muscle while his hands massaged soft circles into her back, under her shirt,

"You wouldn't believe," A pause as Fila kissed the dwarf, "How long I've waited," Kili's sentences kept getting interrupted by her lips as she moved them from his neck to his face and over to the other side, "To finally have some time to ourselves." It was mere moments before Fila finally had his belt and jeans undone and starts to pull them down his legs while sliding herself down to be met by Kili's cock.

She held it playfully between her fingers and teased Kili by kissing him on his lower abdomen, just above his shaft, licking his salty skin as he ran his hands through her hair, tugging at her long, soft locks with pleasure.

Fila wrapped her lips gently around his shaft and started moving her head up and down the throbbing muscle, her lips sucking at it's salty exterior. Kili is leaning back on his left elbow, one hand in the elf's hair with his own head tilted back to the sky, his eyes closed in gentle pleasure. He bites his lip to fight back a moan as Fila's lips and tongue play at his member, sending wave after wave of pleasure flowing through his body.

Kili's hand grabbed at Fila's hair and gripped it tight as she continued with giving him head, occasionally stopping to kiss the muscle's head tenderly or to kiss the inside of his thighs. When he opened his eyes all he Kili could see was the hazy blueish shape of his elfish partner bobbing her head on his cock, sending wave after wave of immense pleasure coursing through his body. He had to stifle another moan as she came up off his shaft one last time.

By now both Kili and Fila were breathing heavy, their bodies driven mad with lust and their vision hazy from pleasure. As she sat back on her knees Kili took the liberty of removing his shoes, socks and jeans, tossing them to the side aimlessly along with his shirt. For the time being he was quite outmatched and Fila took advantage of it, staring at his bare body like it were the seventh wonder of the world, he honey golden eyes sliding delicately over every muscle and every hair on his body, starting at the slight happy trail leading from his crotch to nearly his bellybutton and the little bit of hair on his chest that seemed to fit him so well. Without thinking she took her own baggy t-shirt off to reveal the nothing she had been wearing underneath. Kili felt like he had when this whole ordeal had first began, confused, embarrassed and little bit ashamed of himself for having been caught like this. But for the most part he was in awe of her beautiful body. He took a moment to just stare at her topless body, the beautiful milky color of her skin as the light from the television played over it, tinting it a delicate blue and the luscious curve of her waist, met with gently widening hips and a C cup breast size that had suited her so brilliantly.

A soft blush crept over both their faces as they stared at each other, their eyes wandering over the bare bodies that seemed to fill the room in their vision. That is, before Kili found himself kissing the elf's collarbone lustily as she wrapped her still clothed legs around his waist, pressing herself against him. Kili's lips moved slowly down her body, stopping at her breasts to kiss each nipple in delicate love and stopping at her bellybutton to kiss it too, leaving behind a trail of kiss marks and hickeys that would stay there for days. He undid her red, tie dyed shorts carefully and slid them and her underwear down her body and off of her legs, revealing a perfectly pale and pink naval. Kee smiles and leans down so he's level with her body before flicking his tongue over her clit, eliciting a startled gasp from the elf it belonged to.

He grinned deviously and started to wiggle his tongue against her clit, occasionally stopping to kiss her pussy and lap at it lustily. As he did this Fila could only barely keep her voice from moaning loudly into the night. The elf's hand slipped into Kili's hair and her legs onto his shoulders and she laid on her back for him to eat her out. She tugged at the black tresses and tangled them together in her fingers as he so carefully toyed with her body and her pleasure. Fee could barely breath as Kili kissed and lapped at her, his tongue moving rhythmically against her skin and his hands massaging her legs and butt. She started to move her hips against Kee's lips, her want for him driving her up a wall until all she can do is chuckle in pleasure and play with his hair while her back arched and a sharp breath escaped her lips.

Kee stopped eating her out and started to kiss and bite and her hips, his tongue sliding delicately over the bones and along the inside of her crotch, eliciting a soft giggle from the elf while chuckling himself at the feeling of her hands at play in his hair. His lips found their way to the elf's breasts, kissing at them while his hand goes back to her clit, rubbing circles into her as his tongue teased her nipple. The elf could barely contain herself as her eyes rolled back and fluttered closed while her hands clawed at Kee's back. The dwarf can feel her muscles moving against his skin as they spasm and twitch with pleasure and he can hear her breath hitch and catch as he teases her clit.

Without warning Kili buried his nose into Fee's breasts while slipping a finger into her and hooked it, listening to the pleasured gasp that came from the elf's throat that was accompanied by a growling moan and her nails digging deeper into his back. Fila buried her nose in the dwarf's hair and squeezed her legs tighter around his waist as he repeated the motion with his finger, sliding another one in with the one already there,

"Oh god." Was all the elf could manage to moan out as Kili found her g-spot, tapping it repeatedly until Fila felt she might explode. Her hands travelled from Kili's back to his hair, intertwining themselves with the mussed up locks as his lips toyed with her collarbone and nipples. It wasn't long before Fila reached her climax, with a loud moan and a tug at Kili's hair she came hard against his finger, her back arching farther than it had already been, if that was possible, and her toes curling in, gripping at Kili's skin.

The dwarf stopped and looked up at her, a devilish grin on his face as he kisses her chest and neck. Fila lets out a soft whine and grimaces softly as the dwarf's stubble scratches against her skin,

"God, Kee, that face grass of your's needs to get cut." She laughed as he planted his lips onto hers in a hungry kiss,

"Mm," As he kissed her Kili wrapped his arms under her body and lifted her so they were sitting on top of each other, "Too bad princess." He spoke breathily between kisses as his hands wandered her body, searching for every piece of skin they could reach, "You know you like it."

With that Kili lifted the elf off the floor so her legs were holding her body on his waist and he was looking up at her, his eyes sparkling with wonder at the woman so beautiful in front of his eyes. He wanted to ravage her until neither of them could breath and then lay with her until the sun came out from behind the clouds.

Fila stayed where he was in his arms and smiled down at him, a soft blush toying with her cheeks. She'd always wondered how the young dwarf would be in bed, although she kept those thoughts mostly to herself and her bedroom they were still there, teasing at her mind. And now she couldn't believe that she was actually having sex with him. Her best friend from years ago was sitting, buck-ass naked underneath her, his hard-on rubbing against her butt as they both sat, awkwardly staring at each other with wonder and amazement. A soft smile spread over the elf's face as she leaned down and kissed his lips, ignoring his stubble as it scratched her lip and chin.

With a sudden, jerking motion, Kili had the two of them standing up with his hands holding Fila precariously under her butt. He walked with her over toward the hallway, hoping they'd be able to get to the bedroom for more comfort in their lovemaking experiences. Along the way Kili managed to run them into a wall, which was by no means not welcome, although a bit startling for both of them.

Taking the accident in stride Fila wiggled her body down until she could feel the tip of Kili's cock brushing the side of her thigh. With a suggestive smile and wink Fila kissed the dwarf lustily and waited until she felt him pushing his member inside of her, slowly at first, then all at once making her gasp and throw her head back. Kili smiles at her response and kisses her collarbone and neck as he slowly starts to maneuver himself in and out of her. As he moved rhythmically Kili found himself biting at Fila's breasts, grabbing mouthfuls at a time and sucking until a purplish yellow bruise appeared on her skin, tainting the perfect white of her skin with his pleasure.

Fila grabbed her partner's face in her hands and kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing and dueling in a tantalizing play fight. Kili pulled the woman off of the wall and walked, clumsily toward the bedroom, his teeth grabbing at her shoulders and holding on as she shifted herself back and forth on his member.

When they reached the bedroom door he pushed Fila against it, hard and pinned her hands above her head with one of his own holding her wrists as he kissed her lips hungrily and moved his hips against the elf's own bucking. As they moved in time with each other Kili groped around the wooden plank, searching for the familiarly cool touch of metal to let him into the room behind it.

Fila moaned into the kiss as the dwarf hit her sweet spot, sending shivers down the woman's spine and her eyes rolling back in her head. Kili grabbed the doorknob and opened it to reveal a slightly messy room with a few clothes already scattering the carpeted floor. He stumbled into the room and clumsily dropped the elf onto the bed, climbing so his hands were on either side of her head and his legs were straddling her waist.

It was really only then that he saw her raw beauty. The redness of her lips and cheeks from all that he had done to her and the small bruises that scattered her body from his love bites. Her honey gold eyes, slightly dewy and wet from the lovemaking they had already done. The way her tangled, flaxen hair spread out of perfectly behind her head and the way her pointed ears seemed like delicate wings on either side of her head.

He leaned down slowly and placed a delicate kiss on the woman's lips before moving them to her cheeks and then to her jawline, and to her neck, nibbling at the muscle lustily. Fila wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers as he entered her again. She let out a soft whine as he went slow, kissing her cheeks and lips as he did,

"You okay?" His voice was soft against her lips as she clawed at the nape of his neck. Sure she'd taken him just a few seconds ago but at that time she hadn't been expecting it, she didn't have time to give a reaction to him. It took her a moment but she nodded and kissed his lips even harder than he had before, begging him to continue.

Kili hadn't felt this great since his first time, after trying to get with the same girl for so many years he finally had her and he was finally with her! Not with her but, with her, with their bodies moving in time with each other, making sweat bead and moans fill the air as they danced the passionate dance of lust.

With every thrust Fila dug her teeth deeper into Kili's shoulder, almost drawing blood a few times with how tight she had a clamp on him. Kili had proven to be a masterful lover, even more so than Fila had expected and he was also surprisingly athletic with what he did with himself and with her. Kili had proven a match that she didn't think she could top, and she was thankful, she'd been waiting to get him alone for a while and finally happened.

As the pair reached their climax Kili found himself on the bottom, with Fila riding him so he could see her perfect body move and shake with every buck and every movement of her hips. His hands found their way to her breasts and were cupping them gently, his thumbs massaging circles into her skin as her hips gyrated on his dick. Fila let out periodic sighs of pleasure and moans as Kili bucked his hips up against her,

"Fuck-" Fila moaned as she let her head loll backward, her braids falling down her back and tickling at the dwarf's thighs, "Kee." It was a childhood nickname that had been given to him by his brother, now ruined by the elf he fell in love with. But that's okay, because she's hot, and having sex with him. Fila's voice hitched in her throat as she started to climax, her abdomen spasming with every thrust of Kili's hips. Her voice got louder with every spasm as well, until she was almost screaming from the pleasure. It didn't take much longer for Fila to cum, her entire body spasming in pleasure while Kili underneath her came as well, his own orgasm resulting in his warm semen filling Fila.

They both stopped for a moment letting themselves come down from the adrenaline high still panting and sweating from their steamy is the first to move, bringing her head back from being rolled onto her shoulders to look at Kili who is laying so innocently before her. He looked so handsome. He wasn't like the other dwarves. He was tall, almost to the regular height of a man and had longer, wavier hair than them. His eyes were also different, more pointed and less rounded like the other dwarves in his family and they were the darkest black the elf had seen on a dwarf. And unlike his family he didn't have a full beard yet, the very little stubble he had was scratchy and not long enough to be braided like his brother's or anyone else's. And he was so musical it was nearly like he was born with elf in him already. He loved playing the guitar and singing the nights away during the summer. Fee reached down and rested a hand on the dwarf's chest, feeling his heartbeat through his muscular and hair riddled chest before letting herself come off of him, settling herself down so she was tucked neatly beneath his arm with her head resting ever so gently over his heart.

Kili pulled the comforter over the two of them and held Fila close to him, burying his nose into her flaxen hair and kissing her head gently before they were both lulled to sleep by each other's breathing and the soft pitter patter of the rain outside.

Oh what a beautiful way to fall in love.


End file.
